The Son Of The Dragon
by Leo of Sweden
Summary: Buffy is a Hungarian noblewoman who loses everything in a single bloody night. She is then called to be a slayer, and sets out to wage an all out war against Vlad III, called Dracula, together with several new found friends and allies.


**Fire and Fury**

**In this fanfic Buffy is a Hungarian noblewoman in the province of Transylvania, and she will face of in an all out war with the most powerful vampire to have ever lived; Dracula. **

**I will take care to be as historically accurate as possible with it, even though it is a fanfic with vampires and demons in it, not to mention a slayer. **

**This story is heavily influenced by the first five to ten minutes of the movie; Bram Stoker's Dracula. If anything seems too similar it is not intended as a copyright infringement. **

**I also do not own the characters I have borrowed from the Buffyverse, they belong to Joss, WB, Darkhorse IDW, and the rest. **

**This story will have many Gothic themes; sex, murder, deceit, magic, war, etc. So if you enjoy such stuff, then this fanfic will probably be perfect for you.**

**And in case you ask; No, no one spoke English in those days. English was spoken by half a million peasants on an island somewhere far away. They spoke French, or in the case of the Balkans, Latin and German as common tongue. But for the sake of the fanfic I won't write in any of those languages, though I will prefer to use the historical name of places and persons. **

* * *

><p><strong>In the year of our lord 1462. In the easternmost province of Hungary; Transylvania.<strong>

* * *

><p>Buffy was happy.<p>

Her father had given her her own horse, he had bought it with the money he had been given by the king of Hungary. She didn't know much about politics, but she thought it had something to do with her fathers plan to cross the Carpathians into Wallachia. She didn't know why, but she felt it wasn't her place to ask such things. All she knew right now was that her father had bought her a horse, and that she was finally going to be able to ride around their estates on her own and not be forced to share a saddle with her mother or a squire.

This day was the best day of her life.

Or so she thought as she woke up.

She had stayed up till late, thinking of where she was going to ride first. Maybe to the old bridge, or maybe she could ride all the way to Kronstadt to buy a dress in the latest fashion? But if she rode too far she would have to take a few squires with her, and she wasn't too keen for company this day. So the old bridge it was, that was close enough for her father to let her ride alone, and far enough to have some privacy.

She ran across the courtyard and into the stables, waking the stable boys and ushering them along to make her horse ready. She was out of the castle within minutes after the stable boys brought out her horse. It was a plain horse , a Frisian, but sturdy and full of energy. She had trouble sitting in the saddle with her many skirts, but after a quick rearrangement she spurred the horse and galloped out of the gates.

She galloped across the green meadows, and through the small wood to the south, until she found herself at the old bridge. It was so called because it was rumored that the Romans had once built it, in times long past. It was essential to the surrounding lands, as it was the only way to cross the mighty river for miles. Anyone who traveled from the west, south or north had to cross the bridge to get to the castle. At both ends of the bridge her father had stationed guards to exact a toll from anyone who wanted to cross. She jumped off the horse and walked through the rest of the wood, sitting down on her favorite place; a big boulder. She loved to sit there, and watch the bridge and the guards, and the occasional merchant or farmer.

Her father said that her horse was called Sztár (Hungarian for star.), and the mare was now grazing happily behind Buffy. After a while she climbed back into the saddle and rode up streams, she knew her father would disagree but she wasn't about to ride back home this soon. As the hours floated by she rode her Sztár across her father's lands, smiling graciously to the many peasants who made a good living on the good soil of the land. And far too soon the evening drew near, the autumn sun was up for far too short a time for her taste.

As she turned to ride back to the castle she saw a bright light in the distance. And all around her she saw new lights shining in the dark, far too bright from being from mere torches. She spurred Sztár to full gallop, quickly passing through a small village and reached the wood that stood between the castle and the river to the north. As she was nearing the glade she saw the distinct light of a massive fire. Buffy jumped off of Sztár, and lead the horse the final stretch until she reached the end of the forest. As she reached the end she hid behind a tree, and then slowly peaked out her head to watch what couldn't be happening.

The castle was aflame, and she could see that several of the villages around the castle were in full blaze as well. An army was standing beneath the castle, all of them horsemen, and she could see other groups of riders darting across the meadows to set fire to the rest of the villages. In the middle of the army was a big circle, and in its midst she could see massive stakes being set into the ground. And to her horror she saw that there were people on the stakes, screaming for their lives.

The fires, the screams of the dying and the roars of the soldiers made her shrink back in fear. She dared only look one final time, and what she saw made her blood freeze in her veins. She could see the outlines of her fathers mighty beard, as he was dragged in front of what seemed to be the enemy commander. He was put on his knees, and the commander slid off his horse, walked over to him and seemed to say something. Then the commander drew a long, curved sword, and struck the head off of her father.

* * *

><p>Vlad stepped off his horse and walked over to the baron. He leaned closer to the big man and flashed him a wicked smile. The baron was the only one to see the fangs extend for barely a second, and he felt a cold chill creep up is spine.<p>

"Hello Alexander.", Vlad spoke in his usual calm and empty voice. "So the mighty Corvinus wanted to send you to assassinate me? Seems I remain two steps ahead of your petty king.".

The baron spat on the ground before Vlad's feet, and it earned him a brutal punch from the armored fist of the soldier standing beside him. He barely flinched under the pain, and spat out a mouthful of blood and a teeth.

"My king will punish you for this attack Vlad. You have invaded Hungarian lands, and now you have no allies left.". He gave Vlad the best smile he could muster, as he tried not to listen to the screams of agony all around him.

"I have a new ally now.", Vlad responded as he drew his curved blade, a masterpiece from the ottoman forges. "A far more powerful one, and he has given me command of Gods creatures. And they tell me that your daughter is watching us from the treeline.".

"You will burn in hell for this, demon.". The baron followed the blade with his eyes as he was forced to bow his head by the soldier.

"To burn in hell.", Vlad whispered as he lifted his blade high above his head. "One first has to die. And I will never die.".

* * *

><p>Buffy could barely stifle a scream at the sight, and then she jumped back in the saddle and galloped away.<p>

She wasn't sure where she was going, only that she wanted to get as far away from this nightmarish place as possible. She rode through the forest, twigs and branches clawing at her clothes, slashing her across her arms and her face. She felt as if a great shadow loomed over the land, and that it followed her with dark eyes as she galloped through the ever thickening forest.

In her fear and panic she lost her way. She suddenly found herself in a part of the forest where she had never ventured before. A shilling fear crept along her spine as the creatures of the forest seemed to follow her with their eyes, wherever she went. A raven, perched high above, stared at her calmly. This unnatural loss of fear made Buffy's worry that something dark followed her only increase as she turned her horse and tried to gallop away. But the raven swept from the branch, and followed her panicked flight through the forest.

When she suddenly found herself in a glade, she could see other creatures lurk in the shadows. A fox ran across the trail before her, his eyes fixed upon her. Another dozen ravens sat perched atop the trees around her, all of them following her with their heads as she stared up at them.

"What are you?", she shouted vainly to the ravens. "What do you want with me?".

Nothing seemed to happen for a while, the ravens continued to stare at her as she tried to figure out where she should go. But then the unnerving silence of the forest was broken with the shouts of men. She could see torches in the distance, and hear the distinct roars of soldiers as they closed in on her. Not giving it much thought she turned Sztár around, and set off at a gallop again.

Her dress was torn to pieces, and she and her mare were cowered in cuts from the hundreds of twigs that slashed across them as she tried to work out if she was heading in any direction, or if she was just riding around in circles. After what seemed hours Sztár simply couldn't cope with the stress and the constant galloping, so she slowed down to a slow trot. She tried her best to bind her small wounds, but she was still too terrified to notice the pain.

Then suddenly Sztár and Buffy seemed suspended in mid air. They had been walking through a thicket, and without knowing it arrived at the bank of the river. The problem was that the river was quite strong, and that the bank was seven feet above the water. Buffy and her horse crashed into the ice cold river, and where quickly swept away by the current. Even now she could have sworn that there were ravens circling her in the sky.

She tried to reach Sztár, but the horse was able to get up on the other side of the river, leaving Buffy behind in the cold water. As she felt her power give up, and her lungs fill up with water, she took one last look up at the bright moon. And then she sank under the surface, her last thought went to the man with the mighty sword, and the screams of her dying family.

* * *

><p>Buffy felt as though someone had smashed her head repeatedly against a wall. And that someone must have also punched her repeatedly in her stomach, as it burned with pain. She heard voices from nearby, but she couldn't tell what they were saying. She kept her eyes closed, until the memories of the night before came rushing back in. Tears beginning to form at the memory of her murdered father, she opened her eyes and tried to focus them.<p>

She was in a makeshift camp. There were bags and satchels strewn across the leafy ground, and as she looked up she could see that she was in a forest, though not one she was familiar with. As she continued too look around she could see two men, both occupied with separate tasks.

One was a big, brown haired man with the look of a warrior. He was cooking something over a small fire, and was humming something in a foreign tongue as he stirred the spoon in the pot. He had broad shoulders, and a bare chest cowered in scars. He had long dark hair, a thin mustache and brown eyes. As he sat there humming, the second man came walking to him.

"Will you stop that Irish singing for one second Liam?", the man said, to the cook. "Two weeks without any employment and you look as if it's the best day of your life.".

The other man was also broad shouldered, though not as big and heavily muscled as the man called Liam. He had more the air of a ranger, well built and with an air of someone who could explode into sudden motion. He was sharpening a very long dagger, of the kind she knew was favored by her fathers scouts, witch seemed to confirm her theory. He had short blond-brown hair and blue eyes, and his clothes seemed to be in the Austrian fashion, with a big shirt and tight trousers and big brown boots.

Liam didn't even bother to look up at his compatriot, but he showed a slight smile as he spoke back.

"Just because your language is so foul that no real poet would ever use it, doesn't mean I shouldn't sing the songs of my island, this far from home.". He tasted what seemed to be some kind of soup, and gave a few appreciative chumps. "Wake the girl William. She'll want to eat something after what she's been through.".

The man called William nodded, and walked over to Buffy. When he saw that she was already awake he went down on one knee and gave her a calming smile.

"My name is William, my lady.", he said as he gave her a small nod. "What is your name if I might inquire?".

She gave him one more scrutinizing look, but he didn't seem to be dressed in the same way as the men from the night before and he seemed friendly enough.

"My name is Buffy.", she said with as much of a regal voice as she could muster. Which failed as she had to cough with the soreness in her throat. "I am daughter of the baron Alexander. Ruler of these lands.".

William gave her a big smile as if she had said something funny, but as he met her steel gaze the smile slid off his face.

"A baron's daughter? How did you end up in that river?".

"I don't want to talk about it right now.", her stomach twisted in pain again, but this time with the pain of her memories. Or was it hunger?

"Forgive me my lady. My friend has cooked us a meal.", he waved in the general direction of the still humming Liam. "Though he is an Irishman, and they are not famous for their skill in the culinary arts.".

Buffy gave him a small smile as he got back up and helped her on her feet. She was surprised by the unnatural gentleness of this man, he was unmistakably a soldier and yet he and his friend hadn't taken advantage of her vulnerability. His friend turned out to be just as kind and comforting, as she sat down and shared a surprisingly good mushroom and squirrel soup. As she sat with them she kept silent, but that didn't matter as especially William seemed to chat for all of them.

They seemed more like brothers than simple friends, and they shared dozens of stories of their adventures across the continent. Liam had left his home in Ulster and traveled to France. There he had fought together with William against the king of Castile. And after a while, as was the custom with mercenarys in those days, they had switched sides to the infinitely more wealthy Spanish king. In their new company they had fought across Europe for over five years, until they had finally ended up in the Austrian domains to the east.

In Vienna they had heard of the constant wars between the christian kings and the mighty ottomans. So they had traveled through Hungary to enter service with one of the mighty noblemen in these lands. And on their way to cross the Carpathians they had reached this river, and on their search for a crossing they had found her on the riverbank.

"I thought you were dead, but Liam here insisted on checking if you were breathing.", he stopped for a second as she gave Liam a grateful smile and a nod of appreciation. He remained as stone faced as before, but he inclined his head slightly to her as well. "And as you looked as if you had been running from someone we thought it better to set up camp here in the forest. And now that you're awake and fed you might tell us a little of yourself, if it please my lady.".

The silence quickly filled the air as he ended his long story, and she found herself being closely examined by the two soldiers. She wasn't too sure if this still wasn't just some trick to get her to tell them who she was, and then drag her off to whomever had sacked her family's castle yesterday. But as she thought about it it didn't make too much sense, they could have just tortured her to get the truth. And they sure spoke in a very strange accent. So it seemed unlikely that they were from this part of the continent, and she had never heard of bounty hunters this well armed. So in the end she gave a small nod and began to tell her own tale.

She spoke briefly of her childhood, how she had lived her entire life in the castle with her ever present mother and her often absent father. The few times she had left the castle for any longer time she had traveled to the town of Kronstadt with her family for the market-day. And there she had also met her fiance, Wictor, but as he had been in France to purchase land in his fathers name their marriage had been put on hold for the last two years. And finally she arrived at how her father had received a great deal of money for some unknown purpose, and how he had purchased a horse for her. In the end she could barely muster the strength to tell of how she found the castle aflame, the death of her father, the flight from some unknown shadow in the forest, and finally the fall into the river.

"Has it occurred to you that the reason for your family's misfortunes stem from the fact that your father was payed a large sum for some deed he was supposed to, or had already done?", Liam asked her as he glanced at her over the top of his jug of ale. "Because whomever attacked you must have had a serious grudge against your father.".

Buffy thought about it, and the thought that her Sztár had been bought with blood money nauseated her. What could her father possibly have done to provoke such a reaction from the attacker. Liam seemed to take her silence as confirmation of his thought.

"Who it was doesn't really matter right now, what matters is that we need to get you to the home of your fiance.", he exchanged a quick look with William, and the other man seemed to think it over for a few seconds before he finally nodded. "There's going to be lots of employers in Kronstadt William, this doesn't have to be a detour.".

He turned back to Buffy who gave them both a grateful smile as they all rose to their feet.

"If you could help me with the horses my lady, we could be out of here much sooner.", William asked Buffy as Liam already started to pack all their things back into the bags.

Buffy nodded and followed William over to where four horses stood fettered to a big log. These were not at all like her small Sztár, but big warhorses with a mean temper, bred and trained for battle.

At first she was scared of them, but William showed such calm that she soon lost her initial fear, and instead began to admire these large black stallions. After she and William had prepared the horses, and helped Liam to distribute the weight of their possessions equally between the horses, she received a small gift from the two men. It consisted of a pair of long green pants, a wide red shirt, a curved dagger, and a long leather coat. She suspected it all to be spoils of war, but she was glad nonetheless (especially since the pants would make it much easier to ride without freezing her legs off).

* * *

><p>They stayed away from the main roads, and kept to the forests and hills as much as possible. The good part was that they avoided any encounters on their way to the city. The bad part was that a journey that would normally take only one day, now took them five as they crisscrossed across the countryside. At first Buffy was a little annoyed with the two men's constant vigilance, and the rule that she kept herself within eyesight at all times, but after a while she realized just how experienced they were at covering their tracks. Liam always rode by her side, his mighty two handed sword slung across his back, and William spied ahead and behind for any sign of pursuers. Luckily for them no one seemed to be out searching for them, Buffy thought that maybe they had seen her fall into the river and had given her up for dead.<p>

At dawn on the fifth day they finally arrived at the city of Kronstadt.

On the hill above them stood the mighty fortress Castle Bran. Castle Bran had stood on the mountain overlooking the way to Kronstadt for over a century now. A shiver went up Buffy's spine as she looked up at the high walls and dark towers. In the hours before the first ray of light the castle appeared like a sinister fist, stretching out from the mountain above her. As they rode below it they passed a group of soldiers, and had to pay the customary toll to be allowed to continue down the road. Buffy looked slightly crestfallen as she knew she couldn't pay her way, but Liam tossed a small bag of coin to the closest soldier and they were beckoned to continue on their way.

The soldiers eyed her suspiciously, she thought maybe it was because she was a girl in a mans clothes, but then she realized that she was dressed like a Turk. She tried her best too look as non threateningly as possible, but her forced smile only made the soldiers, carrying massive halberds, stare even darker at her. She gave up and turned to look ahead of them, the sight they were about to meet was indeed a spectacular one.

The high walls and mighty towers of Kronstadt were bathed in a bright red and golden glow as the first rays of light pierced through the morning sky, and on top of the towers the mighty flags and coat of arms of Kronstadt fluttered in the wind. A golden crown perched atop a white tree, and a wall above it all marked the banner of the mighty city.

To Buffy's surprise neither Liam nor William seemed at all impressed with the powerful exterior of the city. The simply trotted on to the main gate, paid the second toll and rode into the city, without a single word. As big a city it seemed to her, they must have seen city's far bigger than this one on their journeys. She felt like a stupid peasant, stuck out there on the countryside and thought a simple town was the center of the world.

"How large are the cities you have seen on your travels?", she asked Liam, who still rode silently at her side. "You seem so unimpressed with the biggest city I have ever seen myself.".

"If you ever see the great city Napoli, or the mighty Milano, then you wouldn't be as impressed with this city either. Though I must say that it seems to be in an excellent defensive position, and that castle would make approaching the city from its most vulnerable side even more of a hazard.".

Buffy didn't know much about warfare and decided to nod politely and take the front to show them the way.

When they finally arrived at Wictor's family's home they insisted to remain by her side to help her explain the situation. She was glad they stayed a little longer, as she had to explain to her fiance's mother how her family's home had been attacked, and how she was now the only one alive.

When Maria, Wictor's mother, inquired as to their part in all of this, Buffy explained how they had saved her life and escorted her safely to the city. Maria wanted to pay them for their troubles, but Liam waved it away, although William seemed quite irritated by this noble gesture as he stared at the silver coins in Maria's hand.

"We take our leave now my lady.", Liam said as he bowed deeply to her and turned to walk back to their horses. "I hope you will find justice for what was done to your family.".

"If you ever need our services again, we will probably be in one of the taverns of this backwater of a town.", William jested as he gave her a wink and followed his friend to the horses.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Buffy tossed and turned in her bed. She was having the worst nightmare in her life, and it wasn't about the events from last week. She dreamt about demons fighting young girls, and the girls all seemed to be accomplished warriors and slew many of the demons. But all of the girls eventually perished beneath the blades, talons and teeth of the forces of darkness.<p>

She dreamed of a dark haired man with a human face at first, but then blood poured from his mouth and his face became more like a bat. Teeth extended down below his chin as he roared with laughter at her frightened gaze. He whispered to her in the darkness as dark wings grew from his back and he swept up into the darkness.

"The blood is the life...", it seemed to echo all around her, but she could see nothing but darkness. Then suddenly he appeared in front of her. His eyes black, his clothes a sanguine colour, and her father's head in his hand. "And it shall be mine.".

Buffy screamed in terror at the sight and tried to flee. But then she was filled with a power she had never felt before, everything around her seemed brighter and more defined. She felt as if she could run a thousand miles, and smash her hand through a wall without getting hurt. But what she didn't feel any longer was fear.

She turned back to the man with the demonic face, and now she held a sword in her hand. Buffy held it with the tip in the level of her eyes and pointing at the man, and she gave him a cold smile as he took a few steps back at her sudden change. His entire body seemed to blur as he sprouted claws and wings, all his human features seemed to dissolve as he transformed into something that looked like a blending of a man and a grey and hairless bat. He hissed in anger towards her, and spat out a final word before he dissolved into mist and disappeared.

"Slayer...".

* * *

><p>Buffy awoke with a start, her body dripping with sweat. That dream was unlike anything she had ever had before in her entire life. And what was that word he had hissed at the end? What was a Slayer? But whatever the strange nature of the dream, what was even stranger was that she still felt as powerful as she had moments ago. She jumped out of the bed, and crossed over to the wall.<p>

She figured it was probably only going to shatter her hand and cause her major pain, but she just had to find out if her feelings were true. So she smashed her hand into the wall, and to her surprise it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. And the biggest surprise came when she saw that she had actually driven her fist an inch into the wall, without breaking any of her knuckles.

She grabbed her nightgown, put on a big rough coat and a pair of heavy boots and silently slipped out the back door. She figured they were probably going to be at one of the inns frequented by the soldiers of the city guard and the lords retinues. The largest one she knew of was the inn of The Golden Mare, and it wasn't too far away.

As she walked down a dark alley to take a shortcut, she found herself suddenly grabbed by the hair and thrown to the ground. When she looked up she saw a rugged man with several missing teeth grin down at her, and he held a short but very sharp looking knife in his left hand.

"Pretty pretty.", he chuckled as he slowly advanced on her. "Why is such a sweet young lady out at night without a man to protect her?".

He tried to grab her by the throat, but Buffy was suddenly filled with instincts that she didn't remember to have ever possessed. She grabbed the arm of the man, and broke it cleanly as he screamed in pain. She then jumped back on her feet, hit him once in the stomach, once on the nose and finished him off by kicking him in the groin. When she exited the alley she was whistling a little tune as she twirled the little knife in her hand and had a small pouch with silver at her hip.

* * *

><p>She entered the chaos of The Golden Mare, and felt that even with her new found powers she might be in too deep waters in this place. There were at least a hundred very drunk soldiers and servants, most of them occupied with gambling, singing or fighting. She navigated her way along the benches and tried to spot the two men she was looking for.<p>

In the middle of the room she found William dancing on the table with two serving maids at his side, and he was drunkenly singing what sounded like and English folksong, though from the grin he was giving the maids she was glad that she couldn't understand the words. She decided that he was too occupied to be bothered by her right now, and she turned round to look for the man she knew was never too far away from his friend. And sure enough she found him sitting and armwrestling with an enormous Hungarian soldier.

She watched the match for a while, and to her surprise Liam managed to beat the giant, earning him a small stack of silver coins. As he took a new seat to wipe the sweat from his brow and count his earnings, she took the seat opposite him. He seemed barely surprised by the sight of her, and continued to count his money with great care.

"What brings you back to us so soon my lady?", he asked as he carefully put the money in small stacks and waved a serving maid over to the table. "Surely its not to sneak into this establishment and get drunk on what, I must say, is an extremely well made ale?".

"I had a dream tonight.", Buffy began, but was cut short as William took the seat next to her and placed a big pitcher full to the brim with ale in front of her.

"Whats our little lady doing here already Liam?", William asked, trying to hold his gaze steady as he stared at Buffy with his brow furrowed.

"Apparently she had a dream tonight.", Liam answered as he gave the serving maid a coin and received another jug of ale.

"Was it about me?", William asked with a cheeky grin.

Buffy rolled her eyes and wondered why she just hadn't stayed in tonight and sought them out in the morning. One was too busy counting his money, even though she was fairly sure he was unable to count much further than to ten, and one was so drunk that he was actually trying to cup a feel of the massive man Liam had beaten in armwrestling. Before anything got out of hand she gave William a hard slap across the face, and slammed her hand down on Liam's stacks of money.

"Listen! I dreamt about demons and dark beings, and suddenly I was filled with this strange power. It happened when I saw a demon man holding the head of my father, he laughed at me. But I suddenly had a sword in my hand and wanted to kill him, so he fled.", she took a deep breath before she continued, she could already sense that they were going to try and reason with her. "And when I woke up I was just as strong as I felt in my dream. I rammed my fist into the wall and I didn't feel much pain at all and I didn't brake anything either.".

Liam and William exchanged doubting looks, and both of them shook their head.

"Buffy, you have been witness to something terrible. It's natural to have nightmares and imaginative powers just because you didn't die like the rest of them.", Liam said in his calm voice as he gently took her hand away from his own. "Trust us, we know this.".

Frustrated by their unwillingness to believe her she grabbed Liam's arm as if she was to armwrestle with him. He laughed at first, but when he met her cold gaze he shrugged and made a mock show of forcing her hand down. But as he tried he found that he couldn't make her budge an inch, her arm was locked and unmoving. His face began to turn red as he pressed against her hand with all his might, and William was quickly sobering up as he watched the display of power before him.

"Well...", Liam said a little ashamed, as he found himself beaten by the short blond girl. "It seems you were right.".

"He called me something in my dream Liam.", Buffy whispered across the table. She didn't want to attract too much attention, as she saw that already a few men where staring at her after her short match against Liam. "He called me a slayer.".

"What's that?", William asked, now completely sober after he had drowned his head in a bucket of cold water to regain his senses.

"No idea.", Buffy responded, she gave Liam a questioning look, but he shook his head.

"I know what a slayer is.", a voice said behind them.

They turned to the speaker, and found a man dressed in simple but sturdy clothes. His hair was long, and his chin was covered in stubble. He had a broad hat, and what seemed to be two short crossbows flung across his back. His grey eyes where staring straight at Buffy, and that enraged Liam and William immediately. They both rose with knives in their hands, ready to give the man a brutal death should he try to do anything to her. Buffy quickly raised her hands to calm the situation. She addressed the man before Liam or William had time to end his life.

"You said you know what a slayer is? How can you know that?".

"I am a demon-hunter.", he said quietly, though in the general noise around them their voices where quickly drowned. "And a member of the secret order of the watchers. We hunt the dark forces in this world.".

"She is not a force of darkness.", Liam growled angrily, his other hand reaching for his greatsword.

"I'm not saying she is.", the demon-hunter said with a smile, not flinching for a second as the two men brought forth additional weapons. "I'm saying she's our greatest hope to defeat the evil in this land.".

"What is your name?", Buffy asked, surprised by the authority in her own voice.

"Wesley,", the man said as he took off his hat and gave her a low bow. "And you my lady, are the chosen one."

* * *

><p><strong>So. What are your thoughts? Please review and let me know what you think of my most serious project to date.<strong>


End file.
